Cheryl and Toni: Graduation Night
by belppe
Summary: It is time for Cheryl, Toni, and the rest of the gang to graduate from Riverdale High. They're in for a fun night, but a bump in the road comes along the way. How will it be solved? *DISCLAIMER* I don't own anything to do with the Riverdale TV show or am affiliated to do with this show/ comic series. Last story in this series. Stay tuned for another one coming up ,set in the future


Months have passed. The day has come for Cheryl and Toni to graduate from high school. They have both been accepted into college as Cheryl wants to become a graphic designer and Toni wants to be a nurse.

At Toni's trailer

Toni walks into her room to see Cheryl at her vanity curling her hair, both of their graduation dresses on the bed in their bags ready to be put on soon. Cheryl starts to put the finishing touches of makeup on as Toni comes up from behind her and starts kissing her neck. Cheryl stops and lets Toni do her thing before standing up and passionately making out with her. Toni pulls away out of breath,

"We don't have a lot of time before we have to leave, we should finish getting ready."

Cheryl looks at her and smiles

"You're right Titi, help me put on my dress"

They both help each other slip into their dresses before making their way into the living room to see Toni's parents. takes a picture of them together and each parent takes a turn standing beside the girls for pictures, as this is a day they won't forget. Both girls grab their graduation robes and hats before heading out the door and into the car to go to Riverdale High. Cheryl and Toni go one way towards one of the classes while Toni's parents go towards the gym for the graduation ceremony. Cheryl and Toni make it into the cafeteria to join the rest of the class of 2020. They see Archie, Betty, and Veronica there.

"Wow, I can't believe that we're graduating you guys, this is gonna be the best day of our lives," said Betty excitedly

"Yeah guys, this is gonna be great, no high school," said Archie looking at Veronica

Principal Weatherbee comes in

"Showtime kids."

All of the graduating class walks out of the cafeteria, down the hallway into the gym, a lot of parents are sitting on the bleachers, cameras out and ready to go. Everyone sits down in their respective chairs and goes up on the stage to make a speech. Betty looks for Jughead in the crowd as she walks in and sits down, but can't find him, even though FP is sitting in the bleachers.

"Today, we come together to celebrate the class of 2020. They bring a sense of leadership and strength, both during the good and bad times. They have stuck around for each other and haven't given up in the worst of times. They've shown true bravery in the face of evil and haven't backed out of one fight. Here's to the class of 202, may life bring them on the best of adventures."

Applause and cheering are coming from both crowds as the principal ends his speech. They call each graduate up name by name and each one receives their diplomas.C Cheryl is one of the first 10 to be called up, first Archie and Cheryl comes a little while after. After the graduation ceremony, they move the graduation dinner and after-party to the cafeteria that was being set up during the ceremony. During the dinner, Betty sits with her Mom and Polly. Once they're done, Betty heads over to another table where FP is sitting.

"Hey FP, where is Jughead?" Betty is confused because Jughead said he was gonna be at her graduation.

"Hey Betty, he told me he had something else up at Stonewall Prep that needed to be taken care of," FP says.

"Well, he said he was gonna be here, I can't believe he didn't show up." Betty looks at FP straight in the face, her blood starting to boil.

Her fingernails start to dig into the palm of her hands and start to bleed a little. Betty says goodbye to FP and looks around the room to find Veronica but she is nowhere to be seen. Betty rushes into the women's bathroom and hears a soft moan coming from one of the stalls before all of a sudden everything becomes silent.

"Veronica, is that you?" asks Betty.

"Uh, yes it is, what would you like Betty?" Veronica asks trying to get Jughead to stop kissing her neck.

"I just need to talk to you about something," Betty says looking in the mirror.

Betty looks down and sees two sets of shoes in the stall Veronica is in, she knows one is Veronica because they helped pick out each other's shoes for graduation, but she recognizes the other pair too, she's seen those shoes before, they're Jugheads...

"Jug, I know you're in there too, both of you come out right now." Betty is now angry because she's been lied to.

Veronica and Jughead come out of the stall, looking flustered and scared for what's about to happen.

"Jug, I can't do this anymore, you go to Stonewall Prep and I go here to Riverdale High, you're far away and now this, you've cheated on me with my best friend, I can't believe it." Betty looks to the ground in defeat and in sorrow.

"Betty, it wasn't what you think it was, but if this is what things have to come to, I guess it might be better if we go our separate ways..." Jughead looks into Betty's eyes, hoping for some remorse, but there is none, only frustration and partial sadness.

"We're done Jughead, it's over," Betty says in a snappy tone and walks out of the women's bathroom right into Archie.

"Woah, hey, Betty, what's going on?" Archie asks all worried.

"I caught Ronnie and Jug making out in the bathroom and Jug and I are- Archie locks lips with Betty.

"It's okay Betty, you don't have to worry about Jug anymore, because you have me," says Archie with a smile on his face.

Betty looks up to Archie and smiles, knowing all along, somehow she would be together with her lifelong best friend. Betty had always had a crush on Archie, thinking that those feelings for him would go away if she dated Jughead was a mistake, those feelings had never gone away for her. Ever. Archie and Betty leave back towards the cafeteria to spend the rest of the night kissing and dancing the night away.

Later in the evening.

Archie opens the door to his house, Betty following behind him. He closes the door behind him and locks it. They both creep up the stairs careful not to wake up . They both enter Archie's room and Betty closes the door behind her. Archie undresses Betty to her undergarments and he lifts her up and pins her to the wall, his arms cradling her being gentle with her. Betty takes off Archie's shirt and they start kissing. They make their way to his bed and it only heats up from there.

Cheryl and Toni enter Toni's trailer, making it home before Toni's parents, they dropped off the girls before going to Pop's for a late-night milkshake.

"Wait in the living room, I have a surprise for you," says Toni in a tantalizing tone.

Cheryl sits down on the couch and watches Toni disappear. Toni goes into her room and goes into her nightstand and finds the special outfit that she bought for tonight. She takes her dress off and slips on the outfit. She opens her bedroom door and Cheryl turns and looks at Toni.

"Titi, you look...amazing," says Cheryl licking her lips.

The two girls make their way into the bedroom and have a fun night.

Graduation may have taken place and a chapter might have ended, but the journey has just started.


End file.
